The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system capable of providing services across all platforms of terminal devices in a secure manner.
In recent years, a mobile terminal device (e.g., a cell phone) including an integrated circuit (IC) chip that performs contact or noncontact near field communication has provided a variety of services by executing application programs related to short range communication.
However, since the capacity of a memory of a mobile terminal device for storing application programs is limited, the number of providable services is limited.
In order to address such an issue, a system in which application programs related to short range communication are stored in storage areas having unique identification information items in a server and, when the mobile terminal device starts a service, the application program corresponding to the service is executed on the server has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-354143). Such a system allows the mobile terminal device to provide services regardless of the capacity of the memory of the mobile terminal device.